


Wet Cat

by VKiera



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Comedy, Eagle's not too happy though, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life, accidental drowning?, almost don't worry no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VKiera/pseuds/VKiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warm summer outing plus two scheming Magic Knights equals...an almost accidental drowning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Another port from my ff.net account, this one heavily edited and almost rewritten from the ground up. Enjoy!

It was a glorious summer day. Warm sunlight filtered down among the trees, pooling in small areas where the foliage broke, casting a warm glow throughout the forest. Summer time was always pleasant in Cephiro, warm but nowhere near as stuffy or humid as Tokyo could be in the middle of July.

Today the Knights had decided would be a great day for a picnic and a swim. So they packed up all manner of goodies, including a strawberry shortbread cake Umi had made, and headed for a spring that had bubbled up not too far from the palace when Cephiro had been reborn.

It had not been too difficult to convince Eagle, Lantis and Ferio to accompany them. Especially with the aforementioned promise of cake.

Not long after they finished their light meal, the girls disappeared into the trees and came back a few moments later in their swimsuits.

Fuu blushed like mad at Ferio’s long appreciative whistle. Smoothing down the imaginary wrinkles in her soft green one piece she smacked the Cephiran Prince lightly on the shoulder as he made some comment about maybe needing to visit Earth during this ‘swimsuit season’ they’d mentioned earlier.

Hikaru hadn’t even paused long enough for anyone to make comment on her cute red one piece, decorated with a bow on each hip, and went running full tilt into the water, laughing and shrieking with glee all the way.

Umi more gracefully eased into the water, knotting her hair behind the nape of her neck to keep it dry.

Laughter soon filled the air as everyone finally jumped in.

Well almost everyone that is.

Ferio was the only male who joined the Knights in the water, being nearly as eager as Hikaru to dive in.

The other two men were perched above the water lounging lazily in the cradle of low hanging tree limbs.

“Look out below!” The Cephiran prince hollered as he leapt from a low tree branch into the water.

Three girls screamed in protest and delight.

“Nice one Ferio!” Hikaru giggled and swished her wet braid behind her back.

“Urgh! Ferio couldn’t you have aimed a little more to the left? You got my hair wet!” Umi glared daggers at the Prince.

“Umi isn’t that the point of swimming?” Fuu questioned with a light smile, shaking some of the water from her soft curls, made all the more bouncy and wild by the moisture.

“The point of swimming is to cool off, not to make my hair frizz with all this humidity. Besides, at least I’m in the water, unlike some people!” At this, she rose up out of the water and gave the lowest tree branch in reach a sharp tug.

Eagle cracked open one golden eye, shifting to regain his comfortable position. “You sure are one to complain on such a nice day, good day for a nap.”

Lantis was two branches above, smart man, out of reach of limb tugging and all possible splashing.

“Any day is a good day for a nap with you.” Umi quipped and jumped up to hang from the branch he was perched on for a moment, just to make sure he cold see her glare.

He laughed good-naturedly as she dropped back down into the water but didn’t budge from his chosen sunny spot.

“Eagle you really should come join us, you’re turning red.” Hikaru swam over towards Umi, floating on her back just beneath the shade of the trees that hung over the water’s edge.

It was true; the pale, fair-haired young man was working on developing nice, ripe sunburn. His nose and cheekbones were already a light cherry shade.

“Or perhaps at least move into the shade like Lantis,” Fuu pulled herself up out of the water and sat next to Ferio who was busy shaking the water out of his ears.

“You two really are no fun; at least Ferio actually joined us.” Umi’s hair had been falling out of the knot she had tied it in and she spent a moment fussing with it.

“Mumm, never been much for water…” Eagle mumbled, close to falling asleep again.

A small vein of annoyance throbbed on Umi’s forehead; she looked nearly ready to strangle the former high commander of Autozam. Then suddenly the annoyed wrinkles on her forehead smoothed away and she smiled.

Smiled in a way that made Ferio very, very nervous. He pulled his feet out of the water, just in case.

“Hikaru?” Umi asked in much too sweet a voice.

“Hum?” Hikaru stopped floating and turned to her friend.

Fuu looked on amused, knowing what Umi was most likely talking Hikaru into doing. She thought about saying something but then a slightly mischievous grin of her own made its way onto her lips and she remained silent.

A few quick giggling whispers later and two of three girls were floating ever so quietly under the limb that the ex-high commander was snoozing on.

Lantis pried open one eye at the sudden lack of noise. He looked down just in time to see two sets of small hands reach up into the air.

The poor bastard never saw it coming.

There was a strangled yelp, quickly followed by a loud splash as the girls unceremoniously yanked Eagle into the water, still in his regular dress clothes.

The second he hit the water and went under shrieking and giggling filled the air once more.

Umi and Hikaru high-fived at their success, Fuu rolled her eyes, trying her best to smother her laughter with her hands and Ferio was busy rolled over onto his side, laughing so hard he couldn't breath.

Lantis said nothing for a moment, watching as the ripples faded and the surface smoothed off following his best friend being plunked into the water. Only bubbles came up.

Lantis cleared his throat, addressing Hikaru and Umi, “Girls?”

Two pairs of bright laughing eyes rose up to him.

“Yes?” Umi asked.

“What is it Lantis?” Hikaru paddled in the water, still giggling.

A beat.

“Well…” Lantis watched the bubbles; both girls looked up at him expectantly.

Another short pause.

“Eagle can't swim…”

Loooong silence.

“What!”

A moment later Hikaru and Umi came up with a sputtering, coughing Eagle. With eyes wide and blond bangs plastered to his forehead, he clawed back up onto his tree branch looking something akin to a very unhappy wet cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Eagle not being able to swim is personal headcannon, as I see it, clean water in large quantities is a precious resource on Autozam, they're not gonna waste it by swimming in it. Also the swimsuits the girls are wearing are the same as the ones seen in Clamp's Northside artbook.


End file.
